Scarlet Witch just wanna have fun!”
by Ryoken1
Summary: Wanda wants the guys to show her a good time , but when her powers go awry , the X-mansion recieves its most savage attack yet!
1. Riding with the Witch

X-men: Evolution : "Scarlet Witch just wanna have fun!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own Wanda or the rest of the brotherhood , so im not responsible for whatever mayhem they cause , if they wrecked your place , go complain with Mystique.  
  
A/n: dedicated to Red Witch , for all those countless hours of Laughing i got from her isane fics!  
  
The brotherhood`s house:  
  
"What do you losers do for fun in this dump?"-Wanda said , while she gave a loud yawn.  
  
"Why? Ya bored , Wanda?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah , im so bored i`ll do anything , so , show me around , will ya , you airheads!"-Wanda`s voice got more energetic.  
  
"Okay , well , if the phone sounds, and its Kitty , we play "Annoy Lance"!"- Pietro said as he zipped by his sisters side.  
  
"Whats the objective of the game?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"Make Lance go nuts , but we havent been able to play it since Mystique got here"-Fred added.  
  
"Yeah , she said that game is her own now , you should had seen Lance`s face when Kitty called and Mystique answered!"-Tod added.  
  
"That`s a sight i wish i had saw"-Wanda said.  
  
"Well , why dont we have Lance take us to the mall?"-Pietro said.  
  
"What do you guys do there?"-Wanda asked  
  
"Lets see , steal stuff and money , annoy jocks and cheerleaders , ruin dates , hell , we can do anything , since Pietro gets the keys to each store every week!"-Fred added.  
  
"Including "Ray`s Metal Pitstop?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"Yup"-Todd said.  
  
"And "Gothic City?"-Wanda said ,her eyes glowing.  
  
"Uh , Todd?"-Pietro said.  
  
"And "Sanrio"?"-Wanda asked , without thinking.  
  
"Yeah , hey waita a minute , Sanrio?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Waht do you want to do with a Hello Kitty store?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Uh , I wanna wreck it and burn it to the ground , yeah thats it!"-Wanda said , thinking quickly  
  
"Okay , i`ll get Lance up , so we can take little Wanda to catch some Kitty pencils!"-Pietro said , as he zipped upstairs , evading the pillows Wanda threwed at him.  
  
30 minutes later....  
  
"Okay , where almost there , we only have to drive by the front of the X- geeks houses and...Wanda , why are you looking at me like that?"-Lance asked.  
  
"You know where they live?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"Uh , yeah , they know where we live to!"-Fred replied.  
  
"Okay , we are gonna pay them a visit!"-Wanda said.  
  
"Please dont tell me you actually want to do that!"-Pietro screamed.  
  
"Do what yo?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Dont say it Pietro!"-Wanda said.  
  
"She wants to wreck Rogue`s closet , because she thinks Rogue is copying her looks!"-Pietro explained.  
  
"She is!"-Wanda said , furious.  
  
"Uh ,Didnt Rogue arrived first?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Thats not the point Lardhead , there can only be one Goth bad girl here , thats me!"-Wanda said as her powers started to show up, and hex bolts started to get under the jeep`s hood  
  
The rest was a blur......  
  
The car went from 60 miles per hour to 250 in a second , piercing trought the institutes gates.....  
  
"Wanda! What did you did to my car you freak!"-Lance screamed as he grabbed the wheel , the jeep making a wreck of the Institute`s lawn , flowers and pretty much everything in the grounds around the mansion.  
  
"I dont know , Agatha said i could make things function better by using my hexes , but i havent learned how to stop it yet!-Wanda screamed.  
  
"Lance , look out!"-Pietro screamed as the car headed straight to the main door of the Institute , making short work of the aoutomated defenses.  
  
In that moment , the doors opened , and Logan appeared .  
  
"Waht do you punks think yer doi... everyone to the walls!"-Logan screamed as he jumped and used his claws to stick to the ceiling.  
  
The jeep went right throught the entrance , wrecking all the furniture in the hall.  
  
"What are those idiots doing?"-Evan , who was clinged to a wall with his spykes ,said.  
  
"I dont know!"- Kurt said , from a chandelier.  
  
"Seems their jeep is hexed , Proffesor!"-Hank , who was grabbed from a ceiling beam , holding Xavier with one hand , said.  
  
"What does that mean?"- Evan asked.  
  
"It means we have a group of psychos in a jeep that runs like a sport car and has the resistance of a tank running around the place!"-Logan screamed.  
  
"Oh my god , is that thing really going up the stairs!"-Kurt screamed.  
  
Upstairs.....  
  
"Wanda , stop this crazy thing!"-Pietro screamed  
  
"Im trying!"-Wanda screamed.  
  
"LOOK OUT"-Fred screamed when Sam , Bobby , Ray and Jamie appeared from a corrider.  
  
"HIT THE SIDES!"-Lance screamed.  
  
  
  
Sam went into cannonball mode , and ripped throught a wall grabbing Jamie , Bobby and Ray extended themselves against the wall , the jeep mising them by a couple of inches...  
  
"Did that really happen?"-Jamie asked , dazed.  
  
"Man , i wet my pants!"-Bobby said.  
  
"I did more than that!"-Ray said , shaking.  
  
At some place in the institute:  
  
"Rogue , i think Lance was serious when we told me i was in danger!"-Kitty said.  
  
"Well , thankfully , we wont be seeing that vamp nutcase for ah time"-Rogue said , when...  
  
The jeep went right throught Rogue`s closet , destroying it , and leaved by making a hole in the wall......  
  
"What the hell was that?"-Kitty asked  
  
"Ah dont know , but ah aint gonna stay and find out!"-Rogue said as she jumped from the balcony.  
  
"Wait for me!"-Kitty exclaimed , phasing to the ground below.  
  
In Jean`s room......  
  
Jean was getting dressed , when the jeep destroyed her wall, and Jean used his powers to stop it , but it wasnt strong enough , as it only made the jeep turn around , tossing Lance from it.....  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"-Lance screamed while Pietro grabbd the wheel , as the jeep went right throught the floor , like a mole  
  
Meanwhile , Scott was taking a shower , when the door of the bathroom was knocked over by a flying Lance , who landed right in the shower.......  
  
"AAAAALLLLLVVVVVEEEEEERRRRSSSSSS!!!-Scott screamed.  
  
THUD! CRASH! FLUSH! WOMPFA!  
  
Meanwhile in the basement...  
  
The metal doors went flying , as the jeep made its way into.....  
  
"Oh no , not this room again!"-Todd screamed as the jeep entered the Danger Room.  
  
The room changed , and became a race track........  
  
In the Danger Room`s control room.  
  
All the X-men , plus Lance who was all wet and covered by foam , just like Scott , who was dressed with a towel , looked at the jeep going around the circuit.  
  
"What do we do now?"-Logan asked.  
  
"We just have to wait untill either the gas or Wanda`s power on the car gets cosumed"-Xavier said.  
  
"Man , the computer says they are going at 300 miles per hour!"- Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Dont worry , Proffesor , i mean , how long can that thing keep running?"- Jean asked  
  
"Is this a good time to say that i filled the tank this morning?"-Lance said.  
  
5 hours later....  
  
The Brotherhood entered their house , staggering , Todd greener than usual , Wanda with all her hair up , Fred covered in vomit , Pietro shaking and Lance completely wet and bruised.  
  
"Where have you idiots been?"-Mystique screamed.  
  
"Get used to this Wanda , because we are gonna hear it a lot more!"-Pietro said as everyone collapsed.  
  
  
  
END  
  
Yay! First crazy fic with Wanda! Read and review!  
  
Ryoken.- 


	2. Wanda goes nuts...again!

X-men: Evolution : "Scarlet Witch just wanna have fun!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own Wanda or the rest of the brotherhood , so im not responsible for whatever mayhem they cause , if they wrecked your place , go complain with Mystique.  
  
The brotherhood`s house (after the mansion's destruction):  
  
"Man , Mystique was so mad!"- Lance said , sitting in a sofa.  
  
"Yeah , she even gave Wanda a speech , speaking of the blue pyscho , were is she now?"-Pietro asked.  
  
"I think she and Agatha went to a bar or sumthing"-Fred said.  
  
"Great , hey todd , is Wanda okay?"-Pietro asked Todd , who hopped downstairs.  
  
"Yeah , she is just catching some zzz , the whole jeep hexing left her wasted!"-Todd said.  
  
"So , what do we do now?"-Pietro asked,  
  
"How about a little game of Monopoly?"-Fred suggested.  
  
"Okay , ill get the board!"-Pietro said ,as he zipped outside.  
  
"Ill prepare some snacks"-Fred said.  
  
"Uh , Todd , why did Pietro went outside to get the game?"-Lance asked.  
  
"We dont have a monopoly game , Lance"-Todd said.  
  
"Please dont say it , Todd"-Lance said as he buried his head in his hands.  
  
"But the X-geeks have one!"-Todd said.  
  
Pietro zipped back , carrying a Monopoly game , and a basket full of clothes.  
  
"Okay , Pietro , what did you steal this time?"-Lance said.  
  
"Just their underwear , right of the dryer!"-Pietro said , showing them a pair of blue boxers , with a hole in the back.  
  
"I thin i already know whose are those"-Fred said.  
  
"You `d better stay out of Kitty`s stuff!"-Lance hissed.  
  
"Dont worry , i stealed the x-jerks stuff i dont wanna get the ladies mad at me!"-Pietro said.  
  
"So , what are you gonna do with these things?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Im gonna sell them in the internet!"-Pietro said proudly.  
  
"Who is gonna buy Summer`s trunks?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Uh , Red , that Taryn girl , maybe Rogue!"-Pietro answered.  
  
"Okay , lets just play the game , okay?"-Todd said , as he prepared the game.  
  
Two hours later.....  
  
Wanda stagered throught the house with a royal hangover.  
  
"What are those idiots up to?"-Wanda hissed to herself , hearing the noise from downstairs.  
  
She went down the stairs , and nearly got shocked by the sight in front of her....  
  
Lance , Todd and Pietro were begging on their knees to Freddy who seemed to be dominating the game.  
  
"Come on Fred , one more chance , ill pay you up as soon as i collect my money!"-Lance said.  
  
"Yeah , Pietro owes me 50 , let me go this one time , yo!"-Todd added.  
  
"Come on , just one more dice roll, Fred!"-Pietro finished.  
  
"Okay guys , but im not gunna be this mercifull nect time"-Fred said.  
  
"Kids"-Wanda thought as she headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink.  
  
Wanda opened the fridge , and grabbed a can of soda.  
  
"Ultimate Jolt Cola , 8 times more caffeine"-Wanda readed the can.  
  
"If Pietro drinks this stuff all the time , it must be good"-Wanda thought , and drinked a whole can in one sip.  
  
Seconds later , she opened the fridge and started to drink the other cans ...  
  
"Come on Fred , im begging you , buddy!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"Nope , you must pay now!"-Fred said.  
  
"How come that Pietro has more debts than me and you leave him alone?"- Lance added.  
  
"Im a charming fellow , Lance , now pay up!"-Pietro said.  
  
"Uh , guys.."-Todd tried to say.  
  
"Shut up Todd, this is important!"-Lance said.  
  
"More important than the fact the kitchen is glowing brightred?"-Todd asked.  
  
"Oh crap!"-Pietro screamed as every lightbulb in the house exploded.......  
  
  
  
Outside.....  
  
The x-van stoped in the lawn in front of the house , with the x-men inside.  
  
"Scott , LOOK OUT!"-Rogue screamed.  
  
In that moment , a green couch , with the whole brotherhood siited on it , made a hole in the house , and headed directly to the x-van.  
  
"Everyone abandon the car!"-Scott screamed as the x-men jumped from the van , while the brotherhood jumped from the couch.  
  
CCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The couch collided with the van , sending it flying.  
  
"Whats going on , Alvers?"-Scott screamed.  
  
"Its Wanda , she is on a caffeine rush , she is wrecking the place , she even destroyed her own room!"-Pietro screamed.  
  
"Ah cant believe you wusses are scared of that vamp , Ah`ll you yopu how to handle that nutcase!"-Rogue said , as she entered the house.  
  
Three seconds later , Rogue appeared , running for dear life , as an horde of silverware chased her.  
  
Rogue took refuge behind the crashed van , along with the rest.  
  
"What happened?"-Scott asked.  
  
"She yelled "Surprise , you are dead!" , and then the whole kitchen went after me!"-Rogue replied.  
  
"Okay , thats it , its time for a real man to take care of this!"-Scott aproached the door ,reading his visor.  
  
BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!  
  
The door was blowed up from its frame just as Scott aproached it , sending the young X-man flying against a tree.  
  
"Oh my god , Scott , you okay man?"- Evan asked as he opened the door.  
  
"What the hell hitted me?"-Was Scott`s answer.  
  
"Thats it! , That bitch is going down!"-Jean screamed as she entered the house.  
  
"Oh dear"-Kitty thought.  
  
Twelve seconds later , Jean exited the place , her hair dyed in eight different colors , her clothes ragged and with a black eye.  
  
"The bitch bit me!"-Jean screamed.  
  
"Okay , its pretty obvious we gotta team up on this one!"-Kurt said.  
  
"Why would you guys help us?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Because if that nutcase gets out of that house , its gonna be a bad day for Bayville!"-Scott screamed.  
  
"Okay , CHARGE!"-Lance screamed as both teams entered the place..........  
  
One hour later.....  
  
Mystique and Agatha were standing in the door way , looking at the war field the house resembled.  
  
Kurt was hanging of a chandelier , completely painted red , while Kitty and Lance were nailed to a wall , by their clothes.  
  
Evan was glued to the roof , while Scott and Rogue were tied with electrical cables to a couch.  
  
Pietro was covered in feathers , and had a bucket in his head, while Fred was stuck on a hole in the wall , only his head popped out the other side.  
  
Jean was lying in the ground , covered in food and other stuff , and Todd was jammed aginst a wall.  
  
In the middle of this , Wanda wa lying in the stairs , snoring like crazy , while everyone else was unconcious.  
  
"Up for another drink , Dear?"-Agatha asked.  
  
"Actually , im up for a thousand of them!"-Mystique said as they drove away.  
  
  
  
END Of this story.  
  
Okay , r&r , hope ya enjoyed this!  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
